Pneumatic grain handling equipment commonly makes use of vertically extending tubing to elevate and direct grain into a truck or grain bin. It is often inconvenient, if not impossible, to transport such pneumatic conveying apparatus without removing the vertically extending discharge mechanism. Such removal is inconvenient, difficult and time consuming. Furthermore, such removal is necessary for horizontal straight conveying.